


mourn

by bluetint



Series: kiss me one more time [12]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: 30. as a comfort





	mourn

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for loss of a furry companion (death of a pet)

The feeling of loss, amongst others, is another constant in a human lifespan. The magnitude, of course, varies according to circumstance. 

Everyone talks about how the pain gets easier, that with the passage of time, you get used to it, that it will make you stronger. Few offer sincere words; the majority come bearing empty platitudes. 

Jaebum's not trying to get stronger. Nor does he want to get used to it. He just wants to know when he'll be able to walk into his house, see the empty spaces where Nora used to be (and would not be anymore) without feeling like he'd taken several punches to the heart. 

She'd lived a healthy, happy life, they tell him. She was loved and cared for, they remind him. She'd been lucky and blessed as a cat could be. 

That still does not make it easier for him. For the others. People would call him crazy but he knows the other cats miss Nora too. She'd been there as long as Jaebum had. 

The sun has gone down, ocherous rays creeping over the grave marker. Jinyoung stands next to him, holding him, saying not a word. Just wiping away the tears carefully, listening intently when Jaebum launches into another anecdote about Nora, not minding when he halted halfway, leaving it unfinished to cry some more.

Sometimes, Jaebum thinks, over the sound of his own shuddering breaths, as Jinyoung gathers him in his arms and presses chapped lips to his temple, words aren't enough.

\---


End file.
